


Sexxxless

by Hornie Monster (IcdKoffie)



Series: Coolress [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Humor, Lolicon, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Pokephilia, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Vines, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/Hornie%20Monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa meets Colress in an abandoned lab and catches him conducting an "experiment" on his Pokemon. She quickly becomes a part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexxxless

**Author's Note:**

> This is called "Sexxxless" because Colress' main Pokemon are gender less and it's a play on his name, although he won't be sexless by the end of this story ha ha.

Sexless

Rosa was heading towards a lab at the outskirts of Castelia City to meet Colress for another battle. Although he seemed nice enough, she felt foolish for trusting him so easily. Like, why they’d have to meet at a secluded area? Meh, whatever. Fighting him was easy and she whipped his butt the first time, so she could do it again.

When Rosa got to the lab, she opened the door and walked around, searching for Colress.

“Colress! Colress, where are you?” she called.

Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. The lab was dimly lit and there was no sign of him anywhere. She was starting to get scared.

At the end of a hallway, Rosa heard some sounds and decided to check on the commotion. She hid behind the wall and snuck a peak. It was Colress with two of his Pokemon! But he was naked… and what on Earth were Klink and Magnemite doing to him?

Colress was standing in the middle and Klink was in front of him while Magnemite was behind him. He was gripping onto Klink as he was rubbing his private area on its gears. One of Magnemite’s magnets was in Colress’ butt.

“Magnemite, thrust me!” he ordered.

“Magnemite!” its magnet began going in and out of Colress’ behind.

In response, he made some strange sounds and was rubbing Klink all over his chest.

Rosa couldn’t keep her eyes off this freak show. Colress came across as a weird guy, but this? WOW! Her body was drenched in sweat, her face felt flushed, and there was a tingling sensation in her stockings. Argh, it felt so uncomfortable! She could no longer take it- she pulled down her skirt and stockings and fingered herself while watching Colress. Doing this in public was unladylike, but pretty naughty and exciting.

Colress got down on all fours and was touching his penis with Klink under him. Meanwhile, Magnemite was still… thrusting him. Rose’s temperature rose; she was panting like a Scoutland in heat and inserted another finger inside her. She closed her eyes and imagined being in Klink’s place. Colress was cute, and his strands of blue hair was cool.

“AHH!!” he cried out and forced Rosa to snap out of her daydream.

Coming back to reality, she yanked out her sticky fingers, pulled up her skirt and stockings, and peaked at Colress. He was struggling to stand up and his legs were covered in white liquid. In shock at what she saw, she gasped loud enough for him to hear. Oops.

“Hmm? Who’s there?” he called.

Her foot knocked against the wall by accident. _“Darn!”_

“Show yourself!” he ordered.

She didn’t have to, obviously. A part of her wanted to though. Her panties were still wet.

“Umm…” Rosa stepped forward like she was a prisoner in court.

“Rosa…? Yikes!” he fanatically covered his penis. “I can explain. I-”

“WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING WITH YOUR POKEMON!? “ she had a habit of blurting out things.

He looked amazed. “Err… how can I…”

She bowed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say it like that, but-” she broke out into laughter.

“What’s so funny?” he demanded to know.

The laughter continued.

He grumbled.

She stopped. “It’s just…” she snorted. “it’s hilarious! I mean, why were you and your Pokemon doing it?”

Looking down, he answered, “I’m currently not in a romantic-sexual relationship.”

Huh? A romantic _what_? “You mean you don’t have a girlfriend right now?”

He looked up. “ Correct.” he averted his eyes. “Truth be told, I’ve never had romantic relations with with a human.”

Wow, this guy was a riot! “You’re telling me that you never had a girlfriend before? But you’re an adult!” she pointed and laughed.

More grumbling.

Rosa ceased. “Sorry… but why haven’t you had a date? You’re so cute!”

Colress smiled. “Awe, thank you! Well… I was so preoccupied with my studies and research that I had no time for anything else. The only things that were by my side were my Pokemon. We bonded in such a way that… caused me to think about my sexual needs…” he blushed.

Her face turned pale. “I see…” she didn’t know what else to say.

“A man has his needs.” he affirmed. “My first experience was with my mother’s Gothitelle when I was fourteen. I was analyzing its brain waves and I noticed how human  it looked in its dress. Out of sheer curiosity, I trailed my hand up its dress and rubbed the squishy spot between its legs. Its cries turned me on and blood flowed through my penis so I pulled up its dress and slipped my erection inside its reproductive organ and…”

Too. Much. INFORMATION!!! This guy was a sick, twisted perv! Her gut feelings were right all along! What kinda person goes into deep detail about their first time with a kid? Hearing his story was funner than listening to her mom’s lame sex lessons, though.

“... and that was how I technically lost my virginity.” he continued. “I assumed it would only be a one time thing, but I ended up having sex with Gothitelle at least once a week. It soon turned into twice then three times a week. When curiosity got the best of me and I had anal sex with my family Herdier, I knew I needed some help…”

 _“Only_ some  _?!"_   Rosa thought.

“... My mother noticed that something was wrong with me, so she scheduled appointments with a family therapist. Talking to him about various annoyances was helpful, but I couldn’t mention the main issue because I was too ashamed…”

_“ Totally understandable.”_

“... The whole issue bothered me. A genius like myself shouldn’t be doing such naughty, unthinkable things! So I theorized a way how to keep doing what I was doing without feeling guilty- classify it as side research. I called it ‘studying human-Pokemon sexual relations’ !” he smiled widely. “Deep down however, I knew I was just using them for my own desires. It got to the point where all I wanted to do was perform sex acts on Pokemon and my main research. I was such a mess back then…”

_“Dude, you’re still a mess.”_

“... I was spiraling out of control. Before I could realize it, I made it my unconscious goal to sleep with every Pokemon in this region. My favorite types were the bug, normal, and fighting types because they can be feisty and squishy. I especially adored the bug types. Still do. Oooh, how my young penis felt pushing inside their small and squashy walls… and how they’d bite me...”

Oh, her poor and innocent ears!

“... The water types were my favorites as well. Watersports and everything.” he stated. “Anyway, I graduated valedictorian at my high school and received a full scholarship at the Goldenrod Institute of Technology in Johto.”

“Congrats!” she cheered. _“Where the heck is Johto?”_

“Why, thank you! It’s one of the most prestigious institutions in the world!” he said. “Goldenrod City is enormous, and its radio tower was a key component for my main research.”

“Did you meet _people_ there?” Rosa stressed out “people” for a reason.

Colress closed his eyes and sighed. “No… you caught me. Attending Goldenrod Tech was an incredible opportunity of course, but the main reason I went there was..” he opened his eyes. “to have sex with new Pokemon!”

Her heart sank.

“... I thought that being around like-minded students would help me focus on my main reason for being there, but without my mother and therapist, I sort of… slipped away. There were days where I’d skip classes and catch wild Pokemon to have sex with. My addiction took a turn for the worst when I had to develop Pokemon porn videos because I was low on funds. But I graduated Summa Cum Laude, so everything turned out well.”

_“I wouldn’t call that ‘well’, but…”_

“My thesis was on Pokemon neuroscience, a subject I’ve been studying since I was your age.”

“Wow!” she yelled on impulse.

He chuckled. “Yeah, I earned my Ph.D early and returned to Unova. I couldn’t find a job in my field until recently, so I was depressed and my addiction got even more problematic. I recorded more Pokemon porn to support myself- the jobs I had paid so little.”

 _“I doubt that was the only reason.”_ “Are you still making them?” she asked.

“... No. My current job pays enough.”

 _“Liar!”_ “Uh-huh.”

“And that’s my story.” he smiled. “Um, I apologize for dumping it on such an impressionable mind like yours, but I really needed to talk about it. You’re such a wonderful listener! Thank you!”

She shuddered. “No problem…”

“So… what can you deduct from my story?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“Do you have anything to tell me?”

“YOU’RE A SICK, EVIL MAN WITH LOTS OF ISSUES!!”

He raised his arms in frustration. “Tell me something I don’t know! Give me a deeper insight!”

Rosa placed a finger on her lower lip. “Hmm… maybe the reason why you’re obsessed with Pokemon is ‘cause you’ve been around them instead of your classmates?” she shrugged.

It took him a while to respond. “I’m not following…”

Removing her finger from her lip, she said, “What I mean is you didn’t get the chance to have a normal childhood. While your classmates were making friends and having fun, you were studying stuff no one has even heard of, maybe ‘cause your parents saw your genius and made you. You resented that and channeled your anger into something more acceptable to you- your need to hump everything. So rather than beat up Pokemon because you hated them, you screwed them. I dunno, I’m just guessing here..” she twirled her finger. _“Jeez, what does he want me to say? I'm just a regular kid!”_

Colress widened his eyes. “I never realized… you’re exactly right! That’s genius!”

“Thanks! Glad I was able to help!” Rosa smiled. _“Not really.”_

“You’re quite welcome! You should consider becoming a psychologist.”

 _“So I can deal with wackos like you? No thanks!”_ “Nah…”

“That’s too bad.” he sounded disappointed for some reason.

“Uh-huh… can we have that rematch now?” she desperately wanted to change the subject.

He pressed his hands together. “Ah, yes. That! I’ll be honest- I’m not in the mood for that at the moment. I want to do…” he licked his lips. “something else with Pokemon…”

Rosa shuddered at the thought of her and him having sex with their Pokemon. Him licking his lips like that was hot though, she had to admit. Her heart skipped a few beats when she imagined what his lips could do to her… ugh, this nasty perv was rubbing off on her!

“...” she was too flustered to talk.

“I’m sorry, but all this talk about Pokephilia’s making me sweat. Do you agree? I can see your curiosity in your eyes.” he stepped towards her.

She took a step back. “Well…”

“You seem like an open-minded, lively girl. Were you watching me and my Pokemon? Did you enjoy the show?” he smirked.

She jerked.

“I figured. Do you have your Serperior with you? I’d love to see it.”

“Why?” she asked with an attitude.

“No need to get angry. Serperior’s a very rare Pokemon.”

Rosa raised an eyebrow. “Is that the only reason?”

He shook his head. “Admittedly, no. Serperior’s one of the few Pokemon I haven’t had sexual contact with. What I’m trying to say is… I want to see you have sex with it. It’s been a fantasy of mine to watch another person get pleasure from a Pokemon.” he walked even closer to her.

How could be so blunt like that?! And why would he think she’d agree to something so gross and silly? But she was aroused by spying on him, and her mom’s sex talks made her curious, and her dad was a deadbeat, and… oh, who was she kidding? None of that stuff mattered! He was asking for it, she was begging for it, and they were looking for it.

“Sure! OK!” Rosa’s eyes lit up.

Colress smiled widely. “Splendid! This’ll be enjoyable for you, I promise! There’s a reason why I became addicted to it. Don’t end up like me though.”

 _“You don’t have to tell me that twice.”_ “I won’t.” she pulled out Serperior’s Pokeball from her bag and released it. “Come on out, Serperior!”

“Srrr!” it cried.

“Uhh…” she looked at him, confused. “how am I supposed to have sex with it?”

“First, take off your clothes.” he answered.

“I figured out that much.” she rolled her eyes.

“Right. Then have it wrap its body around you, then order it to use its ‘wrap’ attack.”

She was dumbfounded. “Did you study this or something?”

He nodded. “Of course! I’ve had similarly structured Pokemon do the same thing to me. It feels marvelous!” his eyes were about to pop out.

She sweat dropped.

Returning to “normal”, he said, “Oops, I’m sorry. I can be a bit overeager sometimes.”

 _“A bit? Sometimes?”_ “It’s no big deal.” she dropped her bag and slowly removed her clothing, twirling around and giving Colress a show.

“Oh, you bad girl!” he said in a smug way.

“This is making me feel bad in a good way!” she chuckled.

He laughed with her.

After a good laugh, Rosa sat down and ordered, “Alright, Serperior, wrap your body around mine!”

“Awo!” it slithered to its master and obeyed.

It squeezed Rosa and used its tail to play with her clit. Wow, it felt even better when someone( or in this case, something) else was doing it.

“Oooh, Ser-serperior…” she lied down and widened her legs.

“Srr…” it cried in pleasure.

Its tail then slided up and down her folds, causing them to become wetter and wetter with each and every stroke.

Shivers soared up her spine. “Ahh… squeeze me tighter and use your ‘Wrap’ attack…”

“Awwh!” it tightened its bind on her and entangled her with its vines.

The vines entered her mouth and butt, trying to grind and wiggle their way in.

“Sss…” Serperior hissed in content.

Her butt felt sore at first, but it disappeared when Serperior was stroking her wet opening to ease the pain. She was too busy sucking its vine to moan. Surprisingly, it tasted like a veggie.

“Shhh…” it cried and entered its tail into her entrance.

“Gah!” she screamed and jerked. That _hurt_! Mom was right!

“A-are you alright?” Colress asked.

“Srr?” it sounded worried.

Rosa rubbed Serperior’s head and smiled. “It’s ok. I’m fine.”

It smiled back. “Srr!”

“Continue.”

Its tail slowly trailed deeper inside her small entrance and its vines began to push in and out of her mouth and butt.

“Ahh!” she screamed as the vine squirmed in her butthole.

When its tail slid as far as it could go, Serperior started to bang it in her opening. Now all three holes in her body were being rocked by hard and fast grinding. Vibrations knocked all around her; her fragile body couldn’t take much of it and she had her first powerful orgasm. The poor girl blacked out.

Rosa woke up with Serperior sleeping by her side and she stretched. Her whole body was aching like crazy, and she couldn’t fully close her legs.

“Man, that was awesome!” she cheered. “No wonder why you became hooked!”

He laughed. “Yeah…”

She looked down and saw white liquid on her inner thighs and stomach. “Gah!”

“Uh, some of that’s mine. My apologies.” he chuckled. “I’ll clean you if you want.”

“Do you have a towel?”

“No, I meant-” he lied between her legs and glided his tongue on her left inner thigh.

What the… what the heck was he doing?! He just started licking her leg like a wild Pokemon! But his hot, wet tongue felt good against her soft skin. Her clit was turning numb and it began to throb. She was hoping and wishing that his tongue would mend her aching clit.

Rosa’s wish came true when Colress licked around her folds like a delicate flower.

“Mmm… Colress…” she moaned.

Deep down inside, she knew she shouldn’t be enjoying this- who knew where his slimy tongue has been? And she was in no rush to find out either. His nasty tongue was… was… taking its time to scoop up her juices, teasing her entrance by circling it, and flicking her clit. Her toes curled and she shivered.

“Colress! Colress! AHH!” she yelled.

He sipped all around her vagina and came up. “Did you like that?” he wiped his mouth.

“Well, duh!”

He chuckled. “Lively as usual. I read that females enjoy vaginal simulation.”

She just stared at him.

“Females like it when their vaginas get licked.”

She nodded. “Ooohhh!”

“Ha ha!” he stroked her clit.

Cold chills ran across her body. “Ahh…”

He sighed and slid his finger down to her opening and rubbed it gently.

She closed her legs on impulse. “Oh!”

He grabbed onto one of her thighs and was running his finger up and down her vagina. Quickly and roughly. Screams flowed out of her as her juices flowed on his finger when it grinded on her clit and folds.

“Colress! Colress! Ccccooollllrrrreeessss!!!”

He tightened his grip on her thigh.

Colress opened her legs and wiggled his finger in her opening. Rosa immediately jerked and whimpered. No wonder why Mom called this the “bad touch”!

“I’m sorry.” he looked at her. “Do you want me to stop?”

Maybe she outta say “yes”; this wasn’t fun anymore. This guy was gross anyway. Then again, she remembered Mom saying that her first time would be painful in the beginning. After that, Mom rambled about how she hasn’t had sex since Dad abandoned them( why’d she think about that all of a sudden? Weird.)

“No. Keep going.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am.”

As he was circling in her wet heat, he used his other hand to slide up her stomach to her right boob. First, he was stroking it, then he rubbed her nipple, squeezing it. That helped to ease the pain.

“Hmm…” she moaned.

His finger then began to push and pull out of her, sending small waves of pleasure up her body. He picked up the speed of his rubbing, then he journeyed his hand on her chest.

“C-co-col…” she could barely speak.

Colress fingered her faster and wiggled his way out. Rosa pouted.

“Oh, man! No fair!” she whined.

Instead of responding, he trailed his wet finger on her lower lip. Knowing what he wanted, she opened her mouth and he slipped it in. She sucked on it like a pacifier, and enjoyed her salty taste.

Rosa started to moan when Colress massaged her clit and pressed down on her folds. Then, he rested his head between her legs to sip and lick her vagina. Her breathing became shallow; she shook her legs and grabbed a fistful of his hair.

“Colress! Don’t stop… please…”

He stopped and freed himself from her grip.

“Hey! Why’d you stop?!”

He stood up. “Don’t worry. I’ll be back.” he walked off.

Ugh, this tease! Rosa’s legs were still shaking and her clit was tingling.

“Magnemite, Klink! Return!” he ordered and zapped them into their Pokeballs.

This sensation was too much! She tended to her numb, wet, throbbing clit and imagined Colress doing the same thing with his lips and tongue.

“Mmm… nhh…”

Colress walked up to her and said in a deeper voice than usual, “Ah, a show! You’re so dirty! I’ll have to clean you up afterwards.”

Now that she knew what he meant by “cleaning”, her vagina got even wetter. At this rate, she was gonna make a huge mess.

Rosa sunk her finger into her opening and grinded it on her wet walls.

“Nnn… ohh…”

She inserted another finger and circled them. “Ahh…”

The pace of her circling quickened when she felt Colress’ tongue lick on her inner thighs and around her fingers. She pulled them out and he made one big lik on her vagina. His tongue then licked its way up her stomach, chest, and breasts. She shivered and rubbed his back.

He looked down at her. “Can I kiss you?”

His gross lips on hers? Eww! But whatever. This would be weird if they didn’t kiss. “Sure!”

His lips came down on hers and she kissed him back. It wasn’t as bad as she thought it’d be.

Colress broke it. “How was that for you?”

Rosa’s lips tingled. “Pretty good.”

He chuckled. “I’m glad. Umm…” he looked nervous. “Can I… put my penis in your vagina? Please?”

The bluntness of this guy! And he sounded like an emo kid when he said “please”. Talk about whiny. They probably shouldn’t go this far today. Not on the first time. Her vagina was still uncomfortably wet though, and Mom loved to ramble about how good a penis felt in there, so she might as well let him. She _was_ on the adventure of her life after all.

“OK, but will it hurt?”

“Yes.” he nodded. “But I’ll try to be gentle.”

He lifted her legs on his shoulders and grabbed onto her shoulders. “Tell me if it hurts.”

His penis started to push inside her. It wasn’t painful, but it felt strange. Not as strange as Serperior’s tail however.

“OK, it’s all the way in there now.” Colress stated. “How does it feel?”

Tension began to build up in her thighs. “Weird.”

“Yes, you seem tense.” he let go of one of her shoulders and rubbed her belly and boobs. “Is this making you feel better?”

She sighed deeply.

“When you’re ready, tell me.”

“Ready for what?” she was trying to cling onto her last bit of innocence.

“This.”

He grabbed her shoulder again, pulled his penis out, and pushed it back in. A sharp but quick pain rushed through her.

“Oww.” she winced.

“Sorry.” he massaged her shoulders. “Can I continue?”

 _“He’s good at this.”_ “Ohhh… yeah… go ahead.”

“Thanks.” he stopped massaging her and was moving in out of her at a steady pace. The pain she just felt melted away and was replaced with endless streams of pleasure. Rosa groaned every time Colress’ penis soared up so high that she could feel it in her chest. Her vagina got wetter, which made it even easier for his penis to slide in and out.

“Colress… you… OHH!”

“R-r-rosa…”

They were moaning and screaming like that until Colress shot his liquid through her. Yuck, the same fluid he was covered with! But it was nice and warm so she couldn’t be too mad at him.

She was panting. “That was… unique…”

He gulped. “It was really good for me too.” he let go of her shoulders and slowly pulled out.

She got off her back and tongue kissed him. Man, the things his tongue could do…

“Ha! Got you by surprise!” she played with his cheeks.

He giggled. “You did! Uhh, you’re probably wondering if I think sex with a human is better than sex with a Pokemon…”

Oh, snap! She almost forgot about that. Somehow. She turned her head towards her Serperior; it was still sleeping, oddly enough.

Rosa’s face lost its color. “Umm…”

Colress stood up, and Rosa followed. “Sex with you is even more satisfying!” he smiled.

 _“Unbelievable!”_ “OK, then…”

“I knew you were something special!”

 _“I don’t feel ‘special’ right now.”_ “Um-hmm.”

His face was blank. ‘I shouldn’t have said that. I apologize.”

 _“Good!”_ “I accept.”

He ran his fingers through the back of his head. “I know you think I’m disgusting-”

“I DO!” that habit of hers!

“but will you date me? I’m not sure if that’ll make this better or worse for you, but I don’t want to use you like my Pokemon. Also, I fancy you.”

D-date?! Him?! Wha? Well… he wasn’t a bad guy, she kinda felt bad for him, and he was smart and cute. Too old for her though. Oh, who cared? Who was gonna know?

“I like you, too. I guess.”

“Yes!” he cheered.

She laughed. “I’ll date you, under one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“STOP HAVING SEX WITH INNOCENT POKEMON!!”

He looked shocked. “... I’ll be honest- it’ll be very difficult for me to stop, but I’ll try. For you.”

She pouted.

“Fine. I’ll stop immediately.”

“Much better.”

“For our first date, wanna go to a restaurant? There are lots of fancy ones around here.”

She thought about it. “Nah, we should keep this on the down low. Let’s meet somewhere.”

“Wise thinking. Needless to say, don’t tell anyone about what happened here. I’ll be in lots of trouble.”

 _“No need to tell me.”_ “I won’t.”

“Good. Meet me at my house at Route 4. Let’s exchange numbers.”

They did that, redressed, gatherer their Pokemon, and left.

Rosa was heading towards Colress’ house a few days later. She was happy about dating him, but there was one thing she needed to get outta her system.

He was waiting for her by his door. “Rosa! I’m glad to-”

“I WANT MY INNOCENCE BACK!!!” she threw a Pokeball at his balls.

**Author's Note:**

> Rosa's Pokemon sex adventures end here! She has learned a lot on her journey :).


End file.
